


What color is it?

by just_a_loser



Category: Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, Tythan, but tythan nonetheless, colorblind au, just a tad, mostly for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser
Summary: At the ripe old age of twenty-eight, Mark is worried that he'll never meet his soulmate.





	What color is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Colorblind soulmate au: everyone sees the world in black and white until they meet their soulmate

Mark sighed as he stared out the window, his head resting on his hand. His friends were having a conversation, but Mark was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay them any mind. He glanced up as they laughed, but averted his gaze once more in favor of staring back out into the rain.

“What’s it like?”

The conversation was cut short when Mark spoke.

“What?” Tyler inquired, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Y'know, the whole soulmate thing. Like, colors, or whatever.” He waved his hand around half-heartedly.

“It’s…good?” Tyler gave Ethan a glance. “I mean, it’s great!” he amended, eyes wide. “You’re great! Colors…they’re…well, it took a while to get used to.”

“Yeah, I agree with that. Why do you ask?” Tyler looked at Mark, who seemed troubled.

Mark shrugged. “Just curious.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just…I’m twenty-eight, and I haven’t met my soulmate yet. It feels like- like I never will.”

Ethan and Tyler glanced at each other. As of late, Mark had become more obsessed with meeting his soulmate, and had before mentioned that he felt like it was too late.

“You will!” Ethan insisted. “Some people don’t find their soulmate until they’re fifty, it’s never too late!”

“And even if you don’t, you can still be happy with someone that isn’t your soulmate.”

Mark sighed. It wasn’t common that people married or even dated someone that wasn’t their soulmate. In most cultures, it was frowned upon, and call him old fashioned, but Mark wasn’t too willing to start a relationship with someone that fate decided wasn’t meant to be.

“Sure,” he mumbled, taking a sip out of his mug. That seemed to end the conversation, the three left sitting in an awkward silence.

…

It was a few days later when Ethan dragged his friend and boyfriend out, declaring they needed to get out of the house and “have some fun!” As it turned out, Ethan’s definition of “fun” included having lunch, seeing a movie, and spending hours in an old book store.

“Are you done yet?” Mark grumbled as Ethan rummaged through stacks of vinyls.

“Just a few more minutes,” Ethan muttered, not bothering to look up. “You guys don’t have to stand here, look around or something. You’re making me nervous standing behind me.” He waved them off lazily.

Tyler gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head before following Mark deeper into the store.

The pair were silent as the walked by the shelves, Mark grimacing as they passed the romance section, reminding him of his predicament.

“Anything you’re looking for?” A worker popped out from behind one of the shelves.

“A soulmate,” Mark muttered, only half-joking.

The worker gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I can’t help you there. Is there anything else?”

“We’re just looking,” Tyler chimed in, giving her a smile.

“Have a nice day,” the worker said before walking away.

Tyler turned to his friend. “You’ve got to stop obsessing over the soulmate thing! It’s not that big a deal!”

“That’s easy for you to say.”

“You don’t need a soulmate to be happy, Mark.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Like you weren’t grumping around before you met Ethan.”

Tyler sputtered. “I wasn’t that bad!”

“Yes you were! Mr. "Oh, I wonder what my soulmate’s doing”, 24 hours a day, since we were kids! You don’t have any right to lecture me about being mopey about finding my soulmate!“

Tyler raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. I see your point. I won’t give you crap about it anymore.”

“Good.” Mark shuffled along the shelves, stopping to pick up a book. “What color is it?” He’d picked up the habit of asking Ethan and Tyler that question fairly often. It wasn’t that he was particularly sad about not being able to see colors, he was simply curious. The two, at first, had looked at him pitifully, but had grown used to the question and now answered without hesitation.

Tyler took the book from Mark’s hand, looking at the cover. “It’s dark green,” he said. “And the letters are blue.”

Mark nodded, staring at the cover for a long moment.

Tyler cleared his throat, putting the book back into it’s place. “Let’s see if Ethan’s ready to go.”

…

Ethan glanced up as the door chimed, announcing the arrival of two girls. One was blonde, the other brunette. He watched them as they walked towards him, or rather, towards the records.

“Haven’t seen you around here,” the brunette said as they approached.

“Um, I…are you asking if I come here often?” Ethan stifled a smile.

“Hey, I’m just curious, dude.” She held out a hand. “Kathryn.”

“Ethan,” he said as they shook hands.

“And this is Amy,” Kathryn said, gesturing towards the blonde girl.

“Hey,” she said, smiling warmly.

“Nice to meet you,” Ethan said. “Uh, don’t let me stop you from your, ah, your browsing, and whatnot.”

The girls smiled before getting to work rifling through records alongside him.

“Hey Ethan, are you ready to go?”

The trio standing over the records all turned their heads toward the voice.

“Yeah, I think- Mark, are you okay?”

Tyler turned to look back at Mark, who had frozen, and was staring open-mouthed. “Wha-” Tyler followed Mark’s gaze. He was staring at the blonde girl. Tyler gasped. “Is she..?”

Mark was unable to answer. The second his eyes met the girl’s, it seemed like the world around him had exploded. All at once, everything erupted with vibrant light, with color. But the only thing he could really stare at was the girl, at how beautiful she was. Oh, her eyes, they were so pretty! He didn’t know what color they were, didn’t know the names of any of the colors he was now seeing, but he was sure that the color of her eyes was the most beautiful color there was.

He stared at her, shocked, as tears began to run down his cheeks. “Y-you-” He struggled to form words as he stumbled towards the girl, who was in a similar state. She too was crying, looking at him through her tears. He reached towards her, the two embracing, holding onto each other tightly.

“W-what’s your name?” Mark asked shakily.

“Amy,” the girl mumbled, staring directly into his eyes. “You?”

“Mark.” Even as the two released each other from the hug, they slipped their hands together, not wanting to break contact.

“Ahem.” The two looked up and realized that their friends were staring at them.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Tyler chuckled.

Mark didn’t respond, instead simply staring intensely at his friend before moving his gaze to Ethan.

“What?” Ethan asked, somewhat unnerved by the man’s intense gaze.

“I-I’ve never seen what you guys look like. With color,” he whispered.

“Oh, shit, I didn’t even think about that!”

Mark looked around the small shop in awe at how many colors there were.

“Hang on,” he said, letting go of Amy’s hand and nearly sprinting into the line of shelves. The rest of the group watched him in confusion. He returned moments later with a book in his hand. He held it up to Tyler, tapping the cover with his finger. “This is green?” Tyler nodded and smiled.

“How about we all go for a walk?” The brunette girl (who Mark would learn was Kathryn) suggested.

…

The group decided to walk together to a park, Mark and Amy holding hands throughout. The pair kept stopping to ask Tyler and Ethan about the colors they were seeing. They all ended up sitting on the grass facing a playground.

“What color is your shirt?” Mark asked Tyler.

“Red.”

“What color is you hair?” Amy asked.

“Brown.”

Mark looked at Amy. “What color is Amy’s hair?”

“Blonde,” Ethan replied. “Which is kinda like yellow.”

Mark laid back onto the grass. “Everything is so beautiful,” he sighed happily.

“It is,” Amy said, following suit. “Especially the sky.” She laid her hand on top of Mark’s.

Mark turned his head to look at his soulmate. “The first thing I saw were your eyes,” he said. “I didn’t know what color they were, but I knew that they were the most beautiful color I could ever see.”

Amy blushed. “So sappy.” She gasped suddenly. “What color are they?! What color are my eyes?!”

“They’re brown,” Mark said. “The prettiest brown eyes there are.”

Amy smiled. “You’ve got some pretty brown peepers yourself.” She tapped him lightly on the nose.

They sat there for hours, talking more about colors and about themselves as the sky grew darker. They were getting ready to leave, even though the newly united soulmates were hesitant.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Mark asked.

“Yes!” Amy said abruptly. “Give me your phone, I’ll add my number.”

Mark complied, grinning nearly from ear to ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Soulmate.”

“See ya tomorrow, soulmate!” Amy said cheerily as she and Kathryn walked away.

Mark turned towards his friends. “I miss her already,” he whined.

“Dude, chill, you’re gonna see her tomorrow!”

“Let him mope,” Tyler said, resting his hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “You remember what it’s like to meet your soulmate.”

“I. Met. My. Soulmate.” Mark was giddy from today’s events.

“Yup. Now let’s get you home, lover boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-promo: follow me on tumblr at https://just-a-fuckin-loser.tumblr.com/ and toss some requests my way!


End file.
